


Texting Dark

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cell Phones, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Fanart, Humour, Other, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Dark “takes care” of His beloved’s problem.





	Texting Dark




End file.
